


When Accidents Happen, Bad luck always follows

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Band Fic, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Police, Post-Break Up, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: “And now for Libra, A lot things will be happening today try to manage your time and think carefully about your decisions, a possibility of meeting an old acquaintance will occur , avoid getting to close to the streets to avoid accidents, Lucky color is blue and lucky number is 10 .. “Gintoki should have listened to that horoscope this morning.. he should have damned listen to it to avoid the current situation that he got himself right now, this … this accident that caused another accident.. what a bad luck… definitely a bad luck…after all…Would your day be anymore unlucky if you saw your ex lover that you haven’t seen for 10 years and had a deep grudge against you.. I don’t think that you will have a very nice day right?





	1. Borrowing things without permission always leads into an Accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!  
> I know i still have some unfinished fic that needs to be updated and now i started making a new one im so sorry but i will try my best to update the others and finish this. 
> 
> Story about Hijikata and Gintoki saw eachother after they broke up 10 years ago. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

_“And now for Libra, A lot things will be happening today try to manage your time and think carefully about your decisions, a possibility of meeting an old acquaintance will occur , avoid getting to close to the streets to avoid accidents, Lucky color is blue and lucky number is 10 .. “_

 

_He should have listened to that horoscope this morning.. he should have damned listen to it to avoid the current situation that he got himself right now, this … this accident that caused another accident.. what a bad luck… definitely a bad luck… . . ._

_._

_._

_._

The undying and annoying laughter boomed inside the car and the continues quack coming from a duck as if the creature was also laughing along with the other stupid creature is starting to irk the driver of the said car, that was gripping the wheels so tight trying not to snap at them.

"AHAHAHAHA!!! Then! Then she was really angry she threw the pot filled with boiling water at me! I did not even do anything!" the brunette perm laughed slapping the backseat, amused as he recalled yesterday's commotion with his Girlfriend.

"You must have angered her that much for her to throw things at you" the man on the passenger seat with a long hair stated carrying a white and ugly duck that was squabbling about on the front of the dashboard.

"I hope it hit your head so hard.. no not that its already empty.. your jaw! Should have hit your jaw so you can’t laugh like a brainless duck"

"Kintoki! Thats going to far! AHAHA!"

"Its Gintoki! GINTOKI you moron! Ugh and Zura! Get that creature out of the dashboard! Takasugi will kill us if his car gets some duck shit scattered around!"

"Its not Zura its Katsura! And its not creature its Elizabeth!, I cant leave Elizabeth at home Ikumatsu isnt there to look after her!"

Gintoki sighed as he continued to drive, why are they in this situation? Right so the four of them went out and decided to meet up at Tatsuma's place for a drink but since Mutsu was around and she was giving the four of them a negative vibes and well the pot incident as well  they all decided to drive towards Takasugi's place for their own safety and from there on they all had a proper overnight with booze and food. Gintoki woke up first and realized that he left his things back at Tatsuma's house and so does Zura so they decided to return there. However Tatsuma went out bringing Takasugi's car keys and said he had borrowed it, from that moment on Gintoki should have realized and recalled that Takasugi had passed out pissed drunk on the couch and no way... by all means **_no way_** that Takasugi would hand over his car keys to Tatsuma but it was too late. If you will ask why he was the one driving? For starters Tatsuma left his own wallet at his house so he did not have his driver's license with him, Zura on the other hand doesn't have any well technically still applying for it for the nth time now dont even ask why so it left Gintoki to do the driving since his wallet had the driver's license but no money on it, how he wish it was the other way around. Feeling his phone vibrating he slowly slipped his hand on his jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID and well ...

"Ack! The midget is calling! Are you sure you had his permission borrowing his car?" He looked at Tatsuma on the mirror that just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I asked him, he even pointed where the key was"

"Is he sober when you asked or half asleep ?" Katsura looked back at him as he tried to keep Elizabeth on his lap.

"Uh.. he was slumped on the sofa and nodded so I guess that counts as permission HAHAHA!"

Gintoki threw his phone at Tatsuma's face craning his neck towards his direction "idiot! If you ask permission for anything that involves that midget while he was drunk you need to have a written documentation with his name and signature and blood on it! He would deny whatever claims you got now!"

The phone continued to ring and Tatsuma looked at it, adjusting his glasses he answered the phone and put it on speakers for everyone to hear.

" _Where. Is. My. Car?_ "

"Yo! HAHA Takasugi I had it borrowed earlier"

" _I don’t recall giving you such permission_ " Gintoki rolled his eyes mouthing a 'I told you' before focusing on the road as the conversation went.

"Come on, we are just stopping by my place to get their things and we will be back just real quick! "

" _I swear I will murder you all if you left a small dent or scratch on my car, who is driving?_ " Tatsuma looked at Gintoki who shook his head at him and frowned.

"Im driving!" Tatsuma claimed and Takasugi is not convinced with it.

" _Bulshit you only know to pilot a plane,Is It Gintoki?_ "

"Nope! Its Zura" Gintoki called out and he glanced at Katsura who looked at him with a small disapproving look before hearing a loud and clear exclamation on the other line.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Ugh! Calm your midget dick im driving it now just.. hey Zura get that duck outta the dashboard! "

"Its not Zura its Katsura! I can’t reach out to her, Tatsuma get Elizabeth"

"Whaaaat im too far away from there Ahaha Kintoki can do it"

"If you want us all to die then sure! Zura!! " Gintoki used his hand to whack away the duck that was squabbling around the dashboard that was across Gintoki blocking his view, Katsura move and reached out for it but the duck seemed to be so enthusiastic that it decided to nest on the top of Gintoki's head and for a moment there was a small silence before it was broke by two loud voices one coming from Tatsuma who was laughing like he had seen the best comedy show in the world

“AAHAHAHHAHA!!! THIS IS EPIC!” And the second voice came from Gintoki’s loud screech

“AAAAAAHHHH!! GET THAT CREATURE OFF MY HEAD!”

“She must have thought your hair is a nest Gintoki” Katsura nodded in approval with his hand poised under his chin as if he had thought and resolved the mysteries of the universe and basically did nothing.

“Oi! Are you mocking my hair?! Ha?! Are you saying that Gin-san’s hair is something worthy to be sat upon by your stupid duck! GET THIS THING OFF ME!”

“ _what’s goin on_?” Takasugi’s voice from the speakers was ignored as the commotion inside the car was on going, Katsura reaching out for Elizabeth who is starting to get comfortable on top of GIntoki’s head. The car started to get out of the lane without them noticing as Elizabeth continued to prance around the dashboard and Katsura reaching out for her Tatsuma is also helping putting himself in between Gintoki and Katsura as they tried to capture the duck that was now jumping and flying about chewing some of Tatsuma’s hair.

“AHHH!! STOP! STOP DON’T PUSH TO MUCH!!” Gintoki yelled as he turned the wheels the car drifted to the side which threw Tatsuma off balance

“That hurts! Slow down will you!” Katsura bantered back as his and Tatsuma’s head collided and Elizabeth decided to chew on Gintoki’s hair.

“NO! fuckin! Oi! Katsura pull that thing out! And away from me!”

“Im trying I gotta be gentle or else! Tatsuma go slowly reach out and hold it”

“Eh but I don’t wanna touch that hahaha!”

“ _SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING INSIDE MY CAR?_!”

Takasugi’s voice echoed on the receiver and Tatsuma grabbed the phone from the back seat as Katsura removed his seat belt and reached out to grab Elizabeth that was tugging at Gintoki’s hair wincing in pain he turned his head towards the direction where the stupid duck was tugging it making him loose his grip at the wheels for a moment as he reached his other hand to hold his hair and removed the beak from it as Katsura finally get a hold of Elizabeth Gintoki looked up and immediately stepped on the brakes.

“SHIIIIIT!!!”

The sound of brakes and loud screeching was heard and then followed by a loud crash and thud as the three people inside the car braced themselves from the impact. After the whole car shook Katsura was able to hold against the dashboard and avoided banging his head on it whereas Gintoki who sat still on his seat thanks to the seat belt, the same cant be said for Tatsuma who flew towards the dashboard hitting his head in the process  and was slumped between him and Katsura, he fainted but he is still breathing so its fine GIntoki reckoned and he looked around before hearing an alarm blaring from the car in front of them.. shit is about to get real.

“ _What was that? Where are you!?_ ” Takasugi demanded and Gintoki picked up the phone ended the call and looked around and saw Elizabeth quietly sitting on top of Tatsuma’s head.

“Great just great! I will hear no ends from that midget now! What are we gonna do?!”

“Ugh..” Katsura rubbed his elbow as he sighed thinking of something , any excuse they could use to at least break the news to Takasugi without one of them being put inside a body bag, he slowly looked up and frowned. “Tsk.. it seems that this is not our lucky day” He motioned towards the duo that went out of the car that was in front of them which already had a dent on the side and Katsura was right it was indeed a unlucky day as two Police officers went towards their direction. Gintoki sat still on as he waited for them he saw a young officer with sandy hair and red orbs peek through the window and he knocked, Gintoki reluctantly open the window for them.

“Oh, You sure are brave to run over to a policeman’s car” He said and looked around the car Gintoki can tell he was analyzing the situation and he remained silent as he saw another officer behind him who also looked inside.

“Captain Okita.. there seemed to be an injured man”

“mm?” The Okita guy peeked in and crossed his arms “man.. what a hassle and I was about to enjoy my break is that guy okay there?”

“yeah he just fainted but still breathing” Gintoki answered and Okita looked at him before crossing his arms and looked at the other officer.

“C-Captain what are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean Yamazaki?” The Yamazaki guy pointed at the jet black car that was now dented and Okita hummed glancing back at Gintoki as he frowned. “Well if its my car there should be no issue with that since im easy to talk with but unfortunately for you guys this car “ he pointed at the car and looked back at Gintoki “happens to be our Vice- Chief’s car so I guess ill be needing your driver’s license” Gintoki raised a brow and went out of the car to assess the situation

“If its not yours why are you driving it? Besides aren’t you guys the one in the wrong lane?!”

“I borrowed his car problem? Besides Boss, you are in almost out of your lane as well so we are on the same page right? I just recently got my driver’s license you see and im practicing” GIntoki glared at the kid for a moment before he sighed and handed his license, Katsura went out of the car as well as he stood beside Gintoki.

“Look I don’t want trouble, you guys are the one that is out of the lane not us! Besides we got a unconscious person inside oi!”

“Also weve got some sort of trouble in the car that’s why we have not noticed the way “ Katsura added. “yamazaki already called an Ambulance “ He replied and started to check his details.

“Sakata Gintoki.. your name kinda sounds familiar somehow not sure if w—oh.. crap he is here” Okita said pausing from writing on his small note book as a police car parked in front of them and Yamazaki started to slowly back away but Okita’s gaze towards him made him froze and stayed on his pace beside the car. Gintoki blinked, it seems that the other officer is really frightened to even move from his place as the car door opened on the passenger seat he saw another raven haired officer went out of the car, long lean legs stepped out and Gintoki slowly looked up towards that slender hips and broad shoulders before squinting his eyes to look at his face properly he wore a shades which he removed and gun metal blue eyes darted towards the direction of the lower ranked officer and Gintoki froze.

_No way… No freaking way!_

The said officer walked towards Yamazaki his placing a cigarette between his lips and lit it, blowing a cloud of smoke as he stood in front of the cowering officer.

“Explain”

He said in a gruff voice which Gintoki recognized immediately and Yamazaki started to stutter.

“t-the car.. I mean captain O-Okita test drive your c-car I thought that h-he asked for a permission w—ack! Vice-chief!” He stopped his explanation as he roughly grabbed Yamazaki by the collar and shook him.

“haa?! How many times did I tell you don’t you ever.. ever trust that rascals words”

“Excuse me Hijikata-san but you said I need to patrol for work but all the patrol cars are in use so I thought that you will scold me later for not doing my job so I kinda improvised I know you are dedicated with your work so you wont mind me borrowing your car, look I even put a siren on it” Okita pointed on the roof of the car but there was no sign of any object in there and his eyes trailed down and saw it a few feet from the car laying on the ground and swiftly shifted his arm to point at the thing that must have flew during the collision.

“But it doesn’t mean you have to get it on a fuckin accident!” Hijikata barked back and a small banter happened, Gintoki and Katsura looked at them, the former had his feet embedded on the ground before Katsura finally spoke.

“Gintoki… isn’t that… “

“Yeah… its him.. fuck this day is getting worse. “ Gintoki froze as Hijikata looked at him, Okita was pointing at them and probably told the story. Gintoki saw the small surprise on Hijiakata’s face as they did an eye to eye contact and Gintoki cant help but become uncomfortable when Hijikata’s gaze turned into a dark glare.

Definitely a bad day today!

He should have listened to Ketsuno Ana’s horoscope and avoided the streets made a careful decision to avoid such bad luck, this is the worse! Totally worse!

After all…

Would your day be anymore unlucky if you saw your ex lover that you haven’t seen for 10 years and had a deep grudge against you.. I don’t think that you will have a very nice day right?


	2. An accidental meeting inside the closet can lead from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late update for this, i have more free time from work now since my schedule changed so i might slowly update my fics from time to time! i hope you will enjoy!

“Okay so, there is a damage on both cars” Okita started as he looked at his notepad, they are currently at the police station, the three of them sitting while Tatsuma was crouched down holding an icepack on his forehead.

“Well we can settle this nice and slow, we will take care of our car and then you take care of that other car since you are the one driving it” Gintoki shrugged and offered as he looked around “Right? Fair and square?”

Sougo looked at him and then back to Hijikata…

_Hijikata, Hijikata.. Hijikata fucking Toushiro!_

Gintoki thought as he looked at Hijikata that was currently looking at some files probably the report incident for today. His stare went from his lean legs and up to those slender hips and that ass then to his nape which he can get a good view from where he was sitting. He changed a lot like really a lot! He cut his long hair too trimmed it properly and he had a good view of his nape now, though that gun metal blue orbs is still one of his favorite but as soon as those said orbs met with his own he immediately looked away as Hijikata’s gaze flicked towards him and back to Sougo and they discussed something.

“It’s Hijikata right?” Katsura murmured softly as he leaned towards Gintoki.

“Man, he changed… a lot” Tatsuma said as he also leaned on Gintoki’s other side since he sat in between them.

“yeah”  Gintoki rubbed the scar on his left temple, stirring some memories from the last time he had seen Hijikata.

“but who would have thought that he would become a police officer” Katsura hummed as he tipped his head to the side “he was kinda smaller than you before… how long had it been? Almost 10 years?”

“doesn’t he go to a conservatory school before? Does that mean he stopped playing vi—“  GIntoki slapped his palm on Tatsuma’s mouth as he glared in warning to shut up, hearing footsteps approaching them Gintoki returned to his seat as Okita crossed his arms.

“Okay, okay so we won’t be filing a damage of property so we are going to settle this nice and slow as you said, Hijikata’s car you guys should pay for the repairs for it.”

“Wait what?! You are the one driving it and also got out of the lane in the first place why are we going to pay for the repairs of that we have our own car to fix as well”

“I will pay for the repairs for Takasugi’s car” Sakamoto said and shoved his hand towards their direction “so you guys can decide from here ahaha!”

Gintoki looked at Katsura who gave him a blank stare and shrugged “Ill do the explaining to Takasugi and you two know better that im risking my life here right?” he looked at Gintoki “So you pay the repairs of Hijikata’s car”

  
“Wha--?!” Gintoki stopped as he saw the looks on Tatsuma and Katsura, those bastards! They set him up! They totally did that in purpose so he would have to deal with Hijikata! He will make sure to get back at them big time! Stupid assholes “that’s not fair! Who do you think I am? I don’t even have a yen on me right now and you expect me to pay a shit ass expensive car! “

“Quit yapping perm head , we reviewed the CCTV footage and your car had been goin out of lane already before the collision”

He stopped as he heard the voice called him out, Hijikata’s voice made its way through his ears and he froze for a moment, god damn! How he missed that voice and nostalgia hit him immediately recalling the days where Hijikata called him by his first name but that memory was quickly replaced by the current situation and he frowned.

"Oi, there is a commotion inside the car, its not like we want to get into an accident!" 

"I dont see why is that my problem, we haven't inspected the car thoroughly yet, there might be some illegal things you are currently into"

Gintoki's brow twitched as he heard that, Hijikata was looking down at him with a cold hard stare and Gintoki looked back at him. "Are you accusing us of using drugs?!" 

"Im a police officer ill look into any possibility" 

"Oh yeah? Check this t--" 

"Gintoki" 

Katsura's voice cut him off and he sighed, its getting heated between them already. "Im sorry Hijikata its just that Elizabeth was making ruckus in the car and we weren't able to stop her. " 

"Why areyou you apologizing to him?!" Gintoki looked at Katsura who gave him a stern look

"Tch as usual" Hijikata murmured to himself lowly, and sighed crossibg his arms "fine lets just settle this and all, so quit your bitching perm head, at least HE knew how to APOLOGIZE" Hijikata gave him a knowing look, as he put emphasis on those words and it ticked Gintoki off specially when he heard Tatsuma whistled and he snapped.

“Who are you calling perm head you V bangs mayora!”

Everyone in the station froze, he might have said it out loud forgetting where they are, but so what? Its not like its not true, his obsession in Mayonnaise hasn’t changed right that would be impossible, Hijikata wont be Hijikata without his mayonnaise obsession! Besides why would he be upset, Gintoki is the one that should be upset not him, he didn’t even acknowledge him or even say “hi “ or anything and pretended he did not know him even to Tatsuma and Katsura!.

“Ohoo…  that was a direct retort” Okita broke the silence and everyone went to their back to whatever they are working at like nothing happened they ignored it aside from the little runt beside Hijikata who had a sadistic smile painted on his face. “Do you guys perhaps know each other?”

“NO! I never met that asshole!”

Gintoki’s eyes widen as he heard that, his chest hurts like small needles is pricking at it, he knew for a fact that Hijikata would definitely say that but not as insistent as that. He knew he screwed up big time and  it was all his fault why they ended up like this and he cant blame Hijikata to be angry at him in fact even when they are this close he can feel his anger radiating.

“Anyways, its either you will pay for the repairs or I will file a complaint!”

“Ugh fine then! I don’t want to be here any longer so can we go now?”

Sougo looked at the two of them and handed Gintoki’s license back which he took and stood up. “Lets go Zura”

“It’s not Zura it’s Katsura!”

“how about me?!” Tatsuma followed and they all left the station and went inside the car

“You bastards set me up!” Gintoki sneered as he started to drive back to Takasugi’s apartment, they haven’t contacted Takasugi yet which reminded him of the 18 missed calls he got, he fished the phone on his wallet and handed it to Katsura.

“talk to him he might be fuming right now”

“I did not set you up! I was actually saving you! The damage on Takasugi’s car is far worse and will cost more, besides im the one who carelessly borrowed it so I should take responsibility”

“Then why do I have to take responsibility on Hijikata’s car?!”

“uh.. cause he is your ex lover?”

“tch ex huh…yeah that’s about right”

 

- _9 years ago_

_“Kondo-san.. you said we are going to a music festival”_

_“yeah!”_

_“Why do I see drunk students and barely covered people here?”_

_Hijikata looked around and frowned, you are joking right? Kondo talked him out to coming with him in a music festival camp for 3 days, at first he didn’t want too but then again his love for music won over him and it wont be bad to try and check it right? Probably some musicians and other people who loves music will have some activities, perform and stuff like that but not like this, definitely NOT this._

_“well it’s a festival!” Kondo smiled at him and nodded as if what he said is quite obvious._

_“BUT NOT LIKE THIS!” he pointed at the crowd that was gathering at the center stage, a band is playing a song and everyone is either intoxicated or jamming up, it was loud and the lights are blinding. They arrived late around 9 pm or so since they both had classes and practices before they were able to travel a bit late._

_“huh? What do you mean?”_

_“I mean should it be like you know, meeting some other musicians as well and some professionals and composers you know?”_

_“.. oh, that’s a different type of festival I forgot to mention to you that the theme this year is rock, so they probably are enjoying the performing bands now, let’s go!”_

_“WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE OUT SUCH IMPORTANT DETAIL!”_

_But it was too late to complain now, he was dragged in the crowd, good thing is that they already dropped their things on the villa where they made reservations for before coming here. There is so many people and he immediately wanted to get away from such crowd and preferred to sleep instead, he isn’t really a big fan of rock genre, he was more on the classical side. groaning he bumped into someone and that caused him to lost Kondo in the crowd._

_“Kondo-san?!” he tried calling out but of course due to the loud music and people singing alone it was futile, maybe he should just head out back to the villa and sleep. Maneuvering his way out he crowd he took a glance at the stage to at least see who was performing. The lights are a bit blinding and he took a few steps backwards away from it and he saw the lead singer and what caught his attention is his silver locks, it was very out of place, perhaps it was dyed? The perms on his hair is flying on different direction when he turned his head from side to side following the beat . He was wearing a black sleevless shirt and a black jeans that contrasts to his silver hair his electric guitar is on his side temporarily forgotten. The band consists of other three members, a long haired woman… or guy? Is on the keyboard, another person who was on the electric guitar his eyes is closed as he got carried away from his intense playing, his purple hair illuminated by the light. Then last one is another dark haired male on the drums, and despite the late hours he still wore sunglasses which bugged Hijikata ,nonetheless the band was pretty good, their music is good too but its not really his genre so with a last glance at the vocalist he trudged out of the crowd and back to the villa that they stayed in and sleep._

_Or so he thought…_

_He woke up from time to time because of the noise downstairs and it was already almost midnight! Groaning he cleared his throat and sat up from his bed, fixed his hair tying it up in high ponytail and went downstairs, good thing that he forgot to change his jeans to pajamas since the moment he got out of his room he saw people that was around the hallways and it would be embarrassing to go out wearing it specially when there is a party ongoing downstairs “what.. the..” it seems like most of the attendees of the event booked in the villa as well and decided to throw a party._

_“Toshi!”_

_He turned looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw Kondo that was already drunk, stumbling on the stairs he dragged HIjikata further into the living room where most people is now gathering._

_“you are drunk, you should go and sleep before you started puking your lungs out later” he murmured_

_“its okay! Don’t be a party pooper Toshi! Have some fun too! Here!” he shoved a bottle of beer to his chest which he took but placed it on the nearest table that made Kondo pout._

_“okay! Time is up!! Hahaha don’t get to carried away!!” Hijikata turned his head to the crowd that was gathering on the living room._

_“what are they doing?” he asked curious as he saw two person went out the closet and everyone cheered, the one that was announcing is the drummer from the band earlier and he was holding a bowl full of folded paper._

_“playing 7 minutes in heaven!” Kondo declared as he looked at Toshi “I was hoping to get lucky and get picked for Otae-san!”_

_“wait she is here?” Hijikata looked around and indeed Shimura Otae was in the crowd holding her cup, she was on a different school and Kondo had a major crush on her which is on the verge of stalking which means.. “did you went here just to stalk her?!”_

_“y—no! what nooo its also fun and I really wanted to go even before I found out she was going then I definitely wanted to go!”_

_Hijikata mentally face palmed as he sighed and looked back at the crowd with a huge frown on his face, maybe he should go home tomorrow instead._

_“Who is next?!”_

_Turning his head he saw the drummer raise the bowl and shook it, the folded papers got mixed and he looked around as lot of people volunteered however someone shouted from the back that made them all look back at the direction where the words “Me! Let me!” was heard and suddenly a quick jump over the couch and a bounce the silver haired vocalist from earlier stood beside the drummer as he picked a paper inside the bowl, Hijikata looked at him, now that he was closer he can see the red orbs and his features much clearly but he was wondering why those pair of red orbs was looking straight at him._

_“it’s him! Toshi!” he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kondo pointing at him and he blinked as the silver haired perm look at the piece of paper and spoke ._

_“Hijikata Toshirou?... “  The other spoke as he raked his eyes all over Hijikata’s figure and smirked. “not bad..”_

_“AHAHAHA! OUR FIRST GAY COUPLE!” the drummer said before the crowd started jeering and he felt cold sweat running on his forehead as he took a step back and shook his head, he should have stayed in the room , in the first place how the hell was his name on that bowl?! He looked to his side as Kondo patted his shoulder and he frowned further, okay now he knows who put it._

_“wait! No im not included in this game , there is a misunderstanding here!”_

_“come on Toshi! Just go for it!”_

_“What?!”_

_“Okay come on princess” the drummer grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the closet and pushed him inside along with the lead singer, the doors were closed and the space inside is not enough to move around that much. Their bodies are pressed together and its too close for his own comfort and he looked down._

_“First time?”_

_He looked up and regretted it as his face was close to the other male he shifted a bit and put some space between them its not enough but at least he could breath properly._

_“yeah..”_

_“thought so, you look like someone who doesn’t go to parties like this”_

_“mm…”_

_“you aren’t much of a talker are ya?”_

_“well.. there is nothing to talk about” he glanced at him and flinched when the closet shook a bit and the other chuckled as he heard jeering outside._

_“oi! What’s happening there?! Its too silent! The closet is not moving!”_

_“its three minutes already Gintoki are you getting rusty!”_

_Hijikata frowned as he heard other commentaries outside, so Gintoki is his name, he stood still and waited another four minutes to endure and he would be out of here._

_“tch, my this is bad.. nothing is happening”  Gintoki  looked at Hijikata and called him out. “Hey, can I kiss you? Or at least play along?”_

_“ha?! Wh-what?!” Hijikata’s face burned red even though its dark Gintoki can feel the heat from his cheeks, then he flinched again when Gintoki raised his foot and stomped on the side of the closet backing Hijikata further into the corner._

_“I said just play along, make some kissing noises with me”_

_“no! why would I do that!”_

_“duh! What do you think we are playing here? 7 minutes of starring and see who’s eyeballs is gonna fall first?”_

_“in the first place I did not openly participate in this and besides this is 7 minutes in hell! Worst experience ever!” Hijikata glared at him and Gintoki frowned as he heard tatsuma called that they only had a minute left._

_“well, if its hell, you are with an incubus” he grabbed Hijikata by the back of his neck and kissed him, the sudden action made Hijikata gasp in surprise which Gintoki took as a opportunity to shove his tongue inside, backing him against the small space in the closet wall he pressed himself into him and started to suck and licking at the roof of his mouth eliciting a loud moan from the other, but despite the intoxication from the kiss he was still squirming around and Gintoki had to keep his head in place, Hijikata grabbed on his clothes and unto anything his hand could hold unto which happens to be the coat rack. Gintoki’s hand slipped on the rubberband that was keeping his hair tied up and pulled it midnight locks cascaded down to his shoulders and Gintoki took that opportunity to run his fingers on the silky locks gripping it, he raised his thigh and rubbed it against Hijikata’s groin which made the other let out another moan and flinched so hard at the surprise friction he slipped on the floor holding unto the rack that was unhinged because of his weight and both fell down creating a loud clattering noise before the door was opened._

_“The hell is going on there?”_

_Hijikata looked so intoxicated and his mind was fuzzy breathing heavily he wiped his lips with the back of his hand , he looked at the clothes that was scattered all around and the coat rack that was unhinged from their fall, also Gintoki was hovering at him which made him flush up to the tip of his ears, before the latter stood up and highived with the other party goers._

_"Who's getting rusty huh? " Gintoki smirked and looked down at Hijikata offering his hand to him "can you stand?"  
_

_“woah.. do you guys need a room?” Hijikata looked up at the drummer with a wide grin on his face and then to everyone in the room and he could not take it anymore, this.. this embarrassment , good thing that Kondo was passed out in floor with Otae’s beatings it would be more embarrassing if he saw that._

_“are you ok—“ he immediately stood up ignored Gintoki's hand and rushed back upstairs to his room locking the door as he leaned on it._

_“I should have not went here..”_

.  
.

.

.

.

.

“Yeah.. I should have not went there…. ”


	3. When you accidentally asked the witch for a better job, you ended up under the demon's lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh thanks! i finally updated this one too! i hope you will continue reading, again ill resume the updates on the other fics one by one , sorry if i missed some typos ill double check it as well to make sure i can correct them ^^ thanks!!

“?! The hell!” Gintoki flinched as he felt the cold surface of the canned soda that Katsura pressed against his cheek, they are currently on the repair shop for Takasugi’s car. Instead of getting back to the apartment Sakamoto said that they could go to the repair shop first and Takasugi will meet them there once that they arrived.

“You are spacing out “ Katsura said as he drank from his own can and sat beside Gintoki who was mulling over by the bench, there was a lot of things on going on his mind right now and he wanted to just relax and try to forget about it but Hijikata’s face is well imprinted on his mind.

“Might be thinking about Hijikata-kun” Sakamoto commented as he went out of the shop and joined them catching the can that Katsura threw at him he stood in front of them as he opened it and took a big gulp before adjusting his glasses and hissed as he accidentally ran his hand over the bump on his forehead. “Last time I remember seeing him he threw this expensive glass vase at your face when you fought at the bar”

“Ugh don’t remind me” Gintoki sighed running a hand over the scar that was on the side of his head, a sudden flash back of that event materialized in his eyes then.

_“I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU, LYIN DISGUSTIN BASTARD!!”_

“Hey! You assholes! Where is my car!”

Gintoki snapped back and saw Takasugi angrily marching over their direction and Katsura immediately stood up and greeted him. He was fuming and the crease on his brow is so deep. The eyepatch on his eye was not even placed properly he must have hurried so much coming here.

“Takasugi! Everything is all settled now so don’t worry! Its fine so just calm down for a bit, Sakamoto is paying for the repairs”

“GOOD! THAT IDIOT DIDN’T EVEN WAKE ME TO ASK PERMISSION!”

“I did!!! “ Sakamoto raised his hand as Takasugi looked at him as of a laser will be shooting from both his eyes. “you made a thumbs up and a okay nod!”

“even so! Ugh! You assholes! Make sure that she looks as good as new!” his eyes then suddenly darted towards Gintoki and he glared, Gintoki on the other hand returned the glare.

“What are you looking at!? It aint my fault! I just got dragged into it!” He hissed and finished the can of soda that he had and threw it at the nearest trash, he hated that glare the bastard was actually blaming him for this?! “First of all I was the one that realized this idiot here..” he pointed at Tatsuma “.. is lying about borrowing your car second this stupid duck Is the source of it all! So its Zura’s fault!”

“Its not Zura or Duck! Its Katsura and Elizabeth!” Katsura sighed as he raised both his arms “okay okay calm down you two, so yes Elizabeth made quite a ruckus so its not Gintoki’s fault also he had a lot on his mind right now so lets juts not add more into it”

“oh?! Something is on his mind now? That’s new thought its empty like his brain!”

“OI that’s going too far! At least I did not leave some of my height on my mother’s womb!’

“YOU BASTARD!” Katsura had to stop Takasugi as he was about to attack Gintoki and Sakamoto is only watching with glee beside them.

“HAHAHA! Well he met Hijikata-kun sooo…” he trailed off as he saw Gintoki glared at his general direction and looked like he was about to gouge Tatsuma’s tongue out. However that comment made Takasugi stop and blinked before a smirk crawled on his lips.

“oh?”

“Well we bump into his car, and he is a police officer”

“I kinda feel better after hearing that so how was it” Takasugi finally calmed down more curious about the new information that he found out.

“Well, he didn’t acknowledge us all” Katsura said and petted Elizabeth “Its like he didn’t know us, even denied that he knew Gintoki”

“expected, that brat is a stuck up since then and till now I suppose”

“Oi don’t bad mouth him!” Gintoki hissed at him and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut as he sat Takasugi walk closer to him and smirked.

“What? I thought you are already over him? “

“Can we just not talk about this?! Im going home now, I still need to ask that Gorilla woman for a job to pay off that stupid ass car” he sighed and stood up walking away, the other three looked at him leave and they shared knowing looks before resuming into a different conversation.

Gintoki continued walking, hands on his pockets as he groaned, this sucks , this really sucks.. why does it have to be Hijikata? He was doing fine he was trying to continue living without ever thinking about their past and now this. He fished his phone and called Otae, he needed job so that he can pay off that repair and get this done and over since Otae owns an agency where she gives job recruitment it would be a perfect opportunity.

“Hey Otae..”

“Gin-san? Why did you call?”

“I need a job”

“Oh, well ill see if I have some vacancy here.. come by tomorrow and ill give you some briefing “

“sure.. thanks”

GIntoki ended the call and placed it on his pockets before resuming on going back to his place, with a heavy heart and confused feelings.

.

.

.

.

_“You play Violin? Those are good strings” Gintoki asked Hijikata again, after that 7 minutes game he started looking for him the next day and it was difficult since Gintoki actually is staying on a different inn so he had to ask around and no one seems to know who Hijikata was, that was until he spotted him out in the festival in one of the booths looking at some strings and GIntoki immediately made his move. After asking the question Hijikata flinched and looked at him before his cheeks started to flush and he pointed at GIntoki._

_“You! “_

_“Yes me.. Hi there HIjikata-kun I was looking for you all over this place”_

_“…”_

_“what?”_

_“Why are you talking to me?”_

_Gintoki blinked at the sudden question and raised a brow “huh? Why not? Its not like I don’t know you, beside we already even kis—nn!” he was shocked as Hijikata covered his mouth with his palm and looked around with that flush on his cheeks intensifying, and Gintoki finds it cute._

_“Stop ! just don’t mention that!.. because of that everyone in the inn is giving me weird looks, I don’t know who you are but you seemed to be well known “ Gintoki removed his hand and sighed as he scratched his head ._

_“nah not really, we are known in the school though and probably some other schools? We do perform on local bar sometimes ya know extra money and all”_

_“oh”_

_“is it your first time here? You look lost and new.. I mean yeah I never see your kind go in our school either, what school you from?”_

_“Mimawarigumi Conservatory of Music”_

_“eh?! That elite school for musicians?!... no wonder” he murmured and looked at HIjikata up and down “your outfit and aura doesn’t fit these regular school attendees “ he shrugged and slung an arm around Hijikata “then how about I tour you around mm? “ He glanced at the other male a small smirk appearing on his features as he tried to be friendly; clearly the other male seems to be awkward in social gatherings._

_“uh.. okay? I mean you don’t have anyone to go with now?”_

_“huh? What do you mean?”_

_“I mean im sure you got some I mean er.. lots of friends so why hang out with me?”_

_“well.. ive said this before I wanna be friends with you, and.. get to know you better?” he smirked and ran his hand down on the other’s shoulder hinting him that he meant more than that however the gesture was not being read by HIjikata and just stared at him._

_“… I guess so”_  


_So the rest of the day was spent with Gintoki showing Hijikata around the place, bought random souvenirs and Gintoki had found out some few things about Hijikata and his interests about the other man became strong, Hijikata is handsome quite a head turner  and he is not even aware about it, those midnight locks that framed his pale features and that gun metal orbs that looked so stunning, Gintoki hadn’t felt this too much interest and curiosity towards someone since ha can last remember, for him Hijikata is like a gift that you need to unravel and be surprise at the content that was inside. After bidding goodbye Gintoki smirked as he walked back to their inn it was almost sunset, only to stop on his tracks as he saw the other three waiting for him by the porch._

_“What?” he asked with his brow raising though the small smirk on his lips is still lingering._

_“Where were you?! Did you know that we are supposed to be playing since three hours ago?!” Takasugi had his arms crossed and growled at him those piercings on his ear was glistening against the light coming from the porch, Gintoki looked at his watch and blink, he didn’t even realize the time as he was walking around with Hijikata he shrugged and scratched his head._

_“uh.. sorry I didn’t notice the time..”_

_“And we are calling you several times you aren’t answering” Katsura added and Gintoki just sighed_

_“Well that.. I forgot my phone on the bed so I didn’t know you guys were call--- eh?!” He stopped midsentence as he blinked and realized something. “Fuck! I forgot to get his number!” he hissed and groaned in frustration and Sakamoto looked at him before it clicked and he suddenly laughed._

_“AHAHAHA! KINTOKI! Did you went and looked for that Hijikata guy that you made out last night?!” The other two looked at Sakamoto and then back to GIntoki and Sakamoto gladly explained the situation “Well you see last night we were at the inn where Zenzou was and invited us in for a party, they played 7 minutes in heaven, Kintoki here seemed to be interested about that mystery guy who he was paired with”_

_“Alright let me get this straight!” Takasugi raised his hand and then looked at Gintoki “You ditched our performance to flirt with a guy?”_

_“Uh correction.. I did not ‘ditch’ I ‘forgot’ those two are different, now now why don’t we get our things and start moving then so we can go back there and start to perform huh? “ he smirked and hummed to himself and they all looked at him._

_“He is in a good mood” Katsura commented_

_“Well if he sets his sights on someone there is no stopping him” Sakatmoto added as they followed him inside._

_Gintoki was giddy, well if he didn’t get his number now surely tomorrow he would and probably exchange e-mails as well.. yup that would be nice.._

_However .. the next day_

_Hijikata already left._

Gintoki groaned as he followed Otae, he received a call from her this morning about a vacant job that he can take, he didn’t want to get up its just 8:35 come on that’s too early! However he was forced to wake up when Shinpachi started banging on the door of his room, Otae had called her younger brother to make sure that he would get his ass up which was actually a success as he was now following her, he was still groggy and sleepy that most of the things she said is fading in and out of his hearing aside from the lack of sleep the thought of Hijikata is even plaguing him in his sleep and he had just to dream about the first time they met, shaking his head he sighed and immediately stopped so he wont bump into Otae who suddenly halted.

“Gin-san are you listening?!”

“huh? What? Yeah I am.. im listening yeah”

“then repeat what I just said” Otae gave him a look and he saw that her hands are already clenching and he shook his head

“Okay there might be some parts that I misse—woah!” he stepped back as he got almost hit by her hand bag that she flung in his direction.

“You aren’t listening to me you moron! First of all! There is no backing out of this! Its my and the agency’s name that is at stake here since we will be working on a government officials got that!?”

“yeah yeah”

“You have 6 months contracts, there is nothing much to  do actually “ She resumed walking and Gin followed her now listening intently “The building had been renovating so they need a strong guy to move things around, they are too busy so they needed extra hand on these, clean the mess in the office and all make coffee something like that”

“then they should have gotten a maid”

“Gin-san maid’s cant lift shelves, anyways its just a easy job im sure you can handle it “

GIntoki just nodded and looked around, the place seemed familiar he knew he had been this area before

“Oi Otae where exactly are we…go..ing…” GIntoki felt his whole body stopped functioning as well as his mind. “no way.. nope! Im out! I don’t want this! Find me another job!” he turned around so fast he felt dizzy but before he can make any step away further Otae grabbed his collar and tugged him back, he made a choking sound as the fabric rubbed against his throat .

“Where do you think you are going Gin-san?”

“I-I I need to take a dump! No! dump this work! Why here?!”

“You signed the contract its there!”

“I did not see it there!”

“did you read it?”

“…”

“See? Now now don’t be such a child, if I have to drag your ass inside to work then you will. After all you aren’t a freelance Yorozuya right now, you are working under my agency mm?”

GIntoki did not  budge, did not move and he let Otae drag him like a kid who doesn’t want to go to pre-school, but seriously is the heavens above punishing him!? Why! Why must he cursed by this badluck!

Why of all places that he had to work for…

WHY

THE

FUCK

IS IT

IN

SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS?!!!!!!!


	4. Hearing a phone call Accidentally gives you a bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki started to work in Shinsengumi however he heard a news that he was certainly not expecting and a name that he did not want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day/Evening  
> I made a short update for this fic, this is to build up the setting and stuff  
> the real deal will start on the next chapter, hope you stay tuned and yes there is a new character to be introduced! ^^ Enjoy!

“Wait.. wait Otae!”

Gintoki protested as he was being dragged by Otae towards the station, and the more he struggled the more Otae’s grip on his hair tightened and he was forced to match her pace. The officers that were stationed there looked at them probably thinking that there will be a complaint file considering the situation they got it but he should be the one filing complains here not the other way around!! As the door on the police station opened, Gintoki groaned and he heard hurried footsteps and a yell of “Otae-saaaaan!!!”

The next thing he knew is that he was being flung and flew a few feet away and hit another person which sent them both flying on the nearest wall.

“What the hell was that!? Why did you threw me !!!” Gintoki yelled as he pointed finger at Otae “I should file a complaint against you! You are abusing your worker!! I need a lawyer!” he kept on pointing at her and Otae grabbed his wrist and bent his finger.

“AAAAA!!!”

“Gin-san would you kindly behave yourself in front of your employer” she smiled sweetly and her left foot was mounded on Kondo’s cheek as he said praises to her.

“OTAE-SAN! You visited me!! Did you come here to see me!!!?”

“Nope, I was only here because of work, you asked a worker on my agency and here he is”

Gintoki and Kondo looked at each other and blinked, Gintoki remained silent he didn’t know if Kondo knew about his past relationship with Hijikata, the two seemed close but he doubted Hijikata actually told him about their relationship and he didn’t meet Kondo before though he sees him sometimes when he visits Hijikata’s school or recital, but he never really approached Hijikata when  he was with someone he knew, they kept their relationship to the side after all so he doubt Kondo really knew him.

“I think ive seen you before err??”

“Sakata Gintoki” GIntoki stood up and extended his hand to Kondo who suddenly nodded.

“oh! I remember you now! Aren’t you the lead singer on that Joui band back in highschool!?”

“ah.. well yeah but that was a long time ago” he scratched his head and Otae shook her head.

“he chose to be a useless person in the society rather than continuing his career, so that’s why he will be working here from now on”

“oh that’s great, that’s great! Ill tell you what to do Sakata-kun! Its easy really we just needed extra hand around here, things had been too busy for us to even spare some people especially Toshi is really in need of people to work on some important cases”

The door opened and the atmosphere of the room changed as the officer that was eavesdropping and looking at them suddenly went back to their posts, chairs and table pretending to be working as Okita and Hijikata arrived. Gintoki looked at them but his focus was on HIjikata who was looking around making sure everyone is working and finally those gun metal orbs landed on him and they stopped.

“oh, danna! Here to pay off Hijikata-san’s car?!”

“Not today, here to work it off”

“huh?”

Kondo stood there and laughed “Well you see I asked Otae-san’s agency if she can hire a worker for us to do the cleaning and transferring of those boxes and other stuff on the next building and Sakata- kun will be doing that”

“what?!” it was Hijikata who reacted and he paused as everyone looked at him, he immediately frowned not liking the idea one bit, well Gintoki doesn’t like the idea as well! Its not like he knew he was gonna work here, if he did he would have chosen a different work!

“What’s with the exaggerated reaction Hijikata-san, aren’t you happy that he would work to pay out that damage on your car?”

“tch! Whatever, just as long as he wont disturb me… “ he walked pass them and glanced at the other officers “The hell you are lazing around?! Do you want me to throw you outta here huh?!” he growled and slammed the door on his office as he went inside. Gintoki looked at him through the glass window, Hijikata immediately flopped on his chair and went about the documents on his table and turning to the computer, looking at him its like he didn’t know this Hijikata at all.

“Ah sorry about that Sakata-san! Toshi is just stressed out so .. yeah he gets angry easily so just tolerate it but aside that he is a really good guy if you get to know him! “

“problem is if he would evert get to know him, that guy only had you as his close friend Kondo-san and not even you can help him socializing with others, let him drown and die on his work” Sougo shrugged and waved at them as he went to his desk.

 

GIntoki was on the storage room looking at the boxes that was stuffed in there, Kondo had given him instructions, he would have to organize those stuff on the storage room, he was given a list of stuff to keep and the rest is to be thrown, after that he would have to transfer those remaining boxes on the next building where the new storage room was, and this is one of the many task he was given, and good lord the storage room that already as big as his apartment! And those shitty boxed littering around. Well his apartment was small so that was given but damn, just looking at it already tired him up.

After a few hours of getting at least 7 boxes and sorted the contents of it he went out carrying a trash bag, throwing the contents on the trash outside the station he stretched his arms and sighed, damn he needed a drink, a cold drink. He was about to leave when he smelled the smoke from a cigarette and he walked towards the far end corner of the building and slowly peeked, on the back door Hijikata was standing, smoking and taking a deep drag of his nicotine. His eyes was closed and Gintoki noticed how relaxed he looked and GIntoki observed him more, he surely gained muscles, the way his uniform clung to his frame, slender in a way that’s not too scrawny and not too buff. GIntoki doesn’t want to look like a creep but he cant help it, he cant look at Hijikata when he was also looking at him, those piercing blue eyes gives him a feeling that he was being stabbed multiple times in Hijikata’s mind. On his pondering he almost jumped when he heard Hijikata’s phone which he immediately answered.

“yes?”

A damn that voice too, did he mention it gotten rougher and deeper?

“…. Oh, really? When you will be back? Next week? … mm well that’s good then”

Gintoki frowned as he looked at him, why do he looked a bit happy, for some reason his features are more relaxed and Gintoki feels more bothered as the conversation progress, specially the small upward twitch of Hijikata’s lips.

“You don’t have to buy something for me.. no.. I mean it really.. tch! Stop being such stubborn rich ass! I- I told you already.. .. just bring mayonnaise and im cool, I have to go now, yeah see ya next week.. bye”

Hijikata ended the call and finished his cigarette before going back inside and Gintoki was remained frozen on his spot glaring at the place where Hijikata stood earlier. That conversation…  Gintoki doesn’t want to think about it but.. is Hijikata seeing someone? And from how it went it was clearly a man he was talking with, he frownd further as he felt the a sharp tug on his chest when he realized that Hijikata might have been dating someone now, and.. it has nothing to do with him anymore, their relationship ended long time ago, he was the one who let him go so he should not be complaining about shit like this. Scratching his head he sighed.

“oh Danna?”

“Wah?!” he almost had a heart attack as he saw Yamazaki who also threw a garbage, if he could only hit this bastard then he would have already that scared the shit out of him. “Yo Jimmy!” he called out trying to look like he was calm when shit no he was not!

“What are you doing here Danna?”

“throwing the trash… and I can say the same thing to you yeah?”

Yamazaki scratched his head and nodded “Oh by the way you should come inside, the Chief bought some snacks and you might use a short break too”

“That doesn’t sound bad.. sure”

They walk back to the station and while they are outside Gintoki started probing questions “oh I saw your Vice-Chief earlier smoking on the back door”

“Oh, yeah he normally goes out there if he needed a smoke since the office is a no smoking area”

“oh..” GIntoki nodded though he was still bothered about that phone call he heard he tried to probe more “And he seems busy talking to the phone.. looks like his partner or.. well y know”

“Partner?, as far we know the Vice-chief is single”

“Oh” …. Ohhh oh! Okay he is still single and what the hell is he even happy about?! He is single so what?! It should be none… I repeat none of his business but the relief he felt when Yamazaki said that he Hijikata was still single somehow lifted a heavy weight on his chest.

“.. but there was someone who was actually visiting him here, he is really persistent to ask the vice –chief out”

“and who might that be?”

“It’s a lawyer he met about four months ago” Yamazaki said as they walked side by side. “I believe his name was…

.

.

Kintoki..” 


	5. Accidentally seeing your ex with someone else is such a bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is finally making an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Im sorry for the late update ive been busy with work and photoshoot and then recently , i got some injured foot to rest my laptop qint with me as well so i made this on my phone, i apologize in advance for typos and grammar, thank you for keeping me motivated for my fics
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!!

“Isnt that a bit ironic? You are now working on the establishment where your ex boyfriend was who currently had a deep grudge against you” Katsura pointed out as he nodded and hummed, grabbing his bottle of beer and drank from it, they are currently on a bar and decided to have a few drinks along with Sakamoto and Takasugi.

“i didnt know that Gorilla woman will employ me there, if i knew i should have backed out”he sighed and frowned, this sucks, its been two weeks since he started working at the Shinsengumi headquarters, things were a bit okay, he and Hijikata barely see each other as well due to him being too busy inside his office. Gintoki is fine with that, as much as possible he doesnt want to appear like he was desperate to see Hijikata or something. He downed his beer he sighed.

“its a karma, your lives are fucked up from the moment you gotten my car in a accident” Takasugi smirked to himself

“for the nth time Takasugi its not my freakin fault! Anyways ill be going now i have work tomorrow”

The three looked at him as if he grew another head, and Sakamoto whistled shaking his head “well.. Thats new.. Are you sick? Hahahha!! “ he placed his hand on Gintoki’s forehead which the latter smacked as he huffed.

“shut up! I wanna end this as soon as i could” he shrugged and waved at them as he left the establishment, Katsura drank from his beer and looked at Takasugi who suddenly flinched.

“did that bastard paid his tab? “

“.... “

“he left his bills on us!!! “

.

.

.

.

  
  


Piling the last box he sighed and carried it inside the headquarters leaving it on the side of the room so Kondo can check the content he walked pass by the officers who worked at night shift. He glanced at Hijikata’s office and saw that the lights were off, and he walked towards the small kitchenette, well it's natural for the lights to be off since Hijikata’s shift already ended since 4 pm. As he walked in the kitchenette he froze as he saw Hijikata standing there leaning against the counter, waiting for his coffee to brew, his gun metal orbs looking at the machine but Gintoki knew his mind was wandering off, thats how he normally looks even before when he was thinking over something or when he cant decide what to chose for his recital. But this time maybe he was thinking of a case or his work. Gintoki shifted a bit as he stood on the doorway not sure whether to leave or stay until Hijikata noticed his presence he gave a glance and nod before looking at the machine again.

“evening” Gintoki greeted seeing the nod as an acknowledgement  he walked inside and Hijikata hummed in response and went back on his pondering. “thought your shift already ended”

“over time”

“oh.. So how are you by the way? “Gintoki carefully moved making his hot cocoa, he didn't want make some stupid mistakes so he was careful on his questions, pouring some hot water he observed the other male.

“just fine”

The cold response made Gintoki frown as he grabbed the sandwich and saw Hijikata pushed himself off the counter and grabbed his mug, pouring his coffee.

“You cut your hair? ” Gintoki asked, he was trying to see if he could have a casual conversation with Hijikata since the other is not ignoring him so it might be going on the right direction or so he thought.

“yeah, thanks to you” Hijikata spat bitterly.

 

“... Well it suits you, you know i wa--”

 

“listen, you dont have to act all casual, as much as possible i dont want to deal with you much less talk to you!” Hijikata glared daggers at him and he walked pass Gintoki but was not able to do so before Gintoki blocked the space and Hijikata yelped as he almost ran into him and spill his coffee..

Almost.

“what the hell?! “

“look im trying to have a conversation here” Gintoki said gritting his teeth and looked at Hijikata who was glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill he was probably a dead man now.

“you dont have too! “

“come on! You disappeared on me for like what?! Almost 10 years without any explanations! “

Hijikata’s eyes widen as he looked at Gintoki and gripped his mug so tight “fine! Well let me remind you that it was YOUR fault that things ended up as it is! It was YOU who ruined everythin!” he pointed at Gintoki “so yes i have the right to not show my face to you! Now move or ill detach your head outta your shoulder

Gintoki swallowed and slowly moved to the side, Hijikata walked pass him and he just stood there before hearing a loud bellowing voice

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SLEEPING FOR YOU IDIOTS?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU ALL TO ETERNAL SLEEP!? “

The yell was followed by a loud bang of the door and Gintoki walked to finish his hot cocoa, that was right its his fault, he was so stupid he didnt know that what he did was such a very very stupid decision that he regretted up until now, he had let go of the person who loved him and cared for him, it pains him that those gun metal orbs that used to look at him with admiration and gentleness turned into hatred and resentment. He had no rights to complain here, finishing it he walked out and looked at the other officers who was working and other pretending to be working.

“what a pain, he is a terrible mood”

Gintoki looked at the officer who was scratching his head while looking at some files on the computer.“is he always like that? “ Gintoki asked as he sipped his cocoa looking at Hijikata who was working with paper works and typing away on his computer.

“well yeah somehow, when he is in a bad mood he snaps on everything that moves except the chief”

Gintoki nodded and slowly sat down the small couch looking at his hot cocoa mug he sighed. Looking back Gintoki could only chug the sweetness of the cocoa but the bitterness of reality still stings like bitch which apparently he had to deal with, and he knew how hard to gain Hijikata’s trust, he worked for it back in the days and it seems he had to work it double this time.. Wait.. Is it really necessary? After paying that damn car it will be over right? Nothing more..  

Yeah nothing more.

.

.

.

.

.

 

_Murmurs was heard as the students marched out the gates upon seeing a unusual student waiting outside which clearly doesn't belong in the same campus as them. The white haired student who they spotted outside their campus for almost a week now, it clearly bought some attention and some teacher approached the student as well, but all Gintoki could say is.. that he was waiting for someone and they left him be, well every student on this elite school would surely be intrigued by his appearance. Aside from wearing his school uniform which wasn't buttoned revealing a black and red stripped shirt, jeans and some accessories, arm bands and earrings, his guitar was slung on his shoulders. The reason why he was here? Because he was waiting for Hijikata to come out, he had been waiting for him these couple of days and Hijikata was either doing late activities or purposely avoiding him since when he sees Gintoki outside the gates he would immediately dash on the other direction and Gintoki had to chase after him. All he want is a date and his number?! Is that bad to ask? But considering Hijikata might be a shut in who doesn't like spending time with people he didnt know and trust made Gintoki even more fired up, its like a challenge! Like clearing a stage in some video games, lots of trial and error and it excited him because it was the first time he had to do this much effort just to get someone's number, under normal circumstances Gintoki doesn't like hard to get people and a regal tsundere at that, however there was just something about Hijikata that the more you tease the more you discover something interesting its bad enough that his sadism does compliment Hijikata’s attitude._

_He perked up as he saw Hijikata, his hair tied up in a ponytail and he was carrying his violin case while standing outside he looked around and blinked as he spotted Gintoki and he took a step back ready to sprint but Gintoki grabbed his wrist. “not this time! Are you avoiding me? “_

_“is it obvious!? What are you doing here!! Again! “_

 

_“well same as what i ask you everytime im here “_

 

_“i told you already i dont want too! “_

 

_“why? “_

 

_“just.. Cause.. “_

 

_“thats not enough reason Hijikata-kun”_

 

_Hijikata frowned at that and stood still and Gintoki looked at him for a moment "ju_ _st leave me alone, you are just wasting your time “_

 

_Before Gintoki could comment any further he was cut off when he heard some whistles and a group of male students looked at them and then to Hijikata who looked at them with a bit of disgust but amusement._

 

_“you finally bought your boyfriend Hijikata-kun? How sweet” it was then followed by laughter and Gintoki frowned at that._

 

_“he is not!”_

 

_“come on he is here everyday to pick you up, what would your brother say if he found out about this? Tamegoro-sensei won't be too pleased probably”_

 

_Hijikata’s face paled at that and he looked down fidgeting, somehow it irked Gintoki and he glared at the three students “w-what do you want? “_

 

_“you know those assignments you can make three copies of them right? Also---”_

 

_“so you dont have a brain to make your own assignments that you resorted into blackmailing? “_

 

_Hijikata started shaking his head as the three advanced to them “oh defending your cute little boyfriend huh? But it doesnt matter, he doenst really have any good reputation here being a son from another woman that i--ugh!! “_

 

_Hijikata stood frozen on his place as he saw Gintoki punch the living daylights out of the rambling student who fell in his ass and struggling to get up with the help of his two minions Gintoki smirked and took a step towards them “listen self proclaimed punk, i use my right hand to play guitar and to jack off but at the same time i can use this hand to fix someone's attitude and face with a plastic surgery needed”_

 

_“im gonna report you to the school! “_

 

_“oh! Im so scared did you forgot i dont go to your school? And you are outside your campus now they dont give two shits about your sorry elite ass anymore, so.. “ Gintoki crouched and lifted his head and looked at them with sadistic amusement “if you bother Hijikata-kun again i will be coming into this school everyday not for him but for crushing three balls” he stood up and grabbed Hijikata’s wrist dragging him away from the scene and across the street._

 

_“let go of me you! Stop! “ he was squirming from Gintoki’s tight hold on his wrist and he was practically dragged and they stopped once they are far from the campus Gintoki let go of him._

 

_“Is that the reason why you dont want to go out with me? “_

 

_“its not.. Just that.. I have my own reasons, why are you so persistent anyways”_

 

_“well i wanna know you more “_

 

_“why?”_

 

_“uh cause i like you”_

 

_Gintoki said it so casually that Hijikata had took a moment to process it before his face started to heat up which Gintoki found appealing by the way. He looked so shocked and speechless which made Gintoki chuckle a bit “earth to Hijikata? “_

 

_“w-what are you talkin about! You dont know me at all! So there is no reason to l- like me.. At all! “_

 

_“ugh! Thats why i wanted to know you more and asking you out! Is that hard to understand?! “_

 

_Hijikata looked at him for a moment and started fumbling on his pockets and found a ballpen, he grabbed Gintoki’s wrist and wrote something, he took a step back and looked at the other male “to-tomorrow! Dont wait outside the gate” he murmured and started to run, Gintoki blinked and was about to chase after Hijikata but he stopped as he saw the numbers written on his wrist and he smirked._

 

_“aye tomorrow it is then”_

.

.

.

.

.

 

“danna…  Arent you supposed to be working? “

Gintoki opened his eyes and saw Okita Sougo cowering over him, he just started his shift an hour ago and he barely had sleep since that confrontation night with Hijikata he was plagued by old memories and emotions that he didnt wanna deal with, he made up his mind that he would not get involved with him anymore.

“ah i was just thinking here Souchirou-kun.. “

 

“Sougo.. Anyways there was food in the station you can get some small break “

 

“oh did Gorilla bought some snack? “ he stood up and dusted his clothes and pushed some of the boxes before following sougo turning the fan and lights off before heading to the building.

 

“No, it was from someone who visited the barracks for quite a while to impress someone”

 

“huh?”

 

As they went inside there are some officers that was taking some break and bringing food to their desk for a short break, permitted by Kondo of course, they went towards the kitchenette where some pasta are and some refreshments was placed neatly on the table and they look like expensive take outs.

 

“Okita-kun! “

 

Gintoki looked back to see a blond male in a suit heading towards them, from the looks of it he was the one who brought the refreshments, his blue eyes are so prominent and the air around him screams all kinds of things Gintoki didnt like, he talks professionally and had a high self esteem and from the looks of the other officers he seemed to be well respected as well.

 

“you didn't have to do this Kintoki-san” Okita said as he munched on the apple pie and Gintoki then looked at this person once again, this was the guy Hijikata was talking to last time!

 

“its alright i was on my way here cause i need to return some documents to your vice - chief and i have something to give him as well so figured i can give you guys some treat as well” he smiled.

 

“Hijikata-san is not back from patrol yet, maybe around a minute or so”

 

“its alright i can wait, ive been waiting for months now so whats there to lose? “ he chuckled and finally looked at Gintoki who was giving him a hostile look, and Kintoki observed him for a moment before asking Sougo “Is he new? I didnt see him before”

 

“ah, its Danna.. I mean Sakata Gintoki Kondo hired him as  a helper to fix the mess down the storage room”

 

"Because you lazy tax-gobblers likes to fondle your b*lls and do jack-shit." Gintoki countered and Okita gave him a long stare.

 

“quit complaining danna, we are paying you good shit amount of money for this “

 

“oh, Kondo-san did mention that earlier, and nice to meet you Sakata-san” he extended his hand for a shake and Gintoki accepted the gesture and shook it  “funny we had the same surname though i did replace it with my step dad’s surname now cause Sakata sounds common”

 

Gintoki’s brow twitched, he hated this guy already and fuck if this person is actually dating Hijikata… He Forced a smile at the insult on his surname and he nodded “funny you should have replaced your name too cause it sounded like a rip off”

 

Okita looked at the two before a smirk crawled on his features, Kintoki stared at Gintoki for a bit before chuckling “well, do enjoy the food and while you are at it can you make me some coffee?”

 

“what? You dont have hands and feet? How about you make them yourself? You didnt bring your maid with you didnt you rich kid? “

 

“i dont like the sharpness of your tongue and your failed attempt to  humor me”

 

“i dont like your face but did you hear me complaining? And im not humouring you im telling the truth, you arent my employer “

 

“i can get you fired you know”

 

“ho im scared, you gonna go run back your momma and sob on her skirt? I see you try “ the tension in the space became heavy and both men knew that, Gintoki looked at the blond male with a shit eating grin on his face challenging the other further to test his limit and push his buttons and Gintoki knew damn well that he was good with that, Kintoki smiled at him, still collected and calm despite the annoyance he was feeling he still managed to keep them in check and Okita was eating his pie silently observing them and enjoying the show for his own amusement.

 

“What's goin on here? Why is everyone on break?! “

 

Their attention shifted the new voice that was heard and Kintoki immediately went to greet Hijikata “ I believe that would be my fault, i apologize i just bought some refreshments while waiting for you Hijikata-san”

 

“you.. Why are you here? You said you will be back by monday? “ Hijikata looked at Kintoki and immediately his mood changed, Gintoki observed the exchange and frowned at that.

 

“ah yeah supposed to be but i was able to get everything done before deadline and i couldn't wait to come back and see you”

 

Cue a small flush on Hijikata’s ears as Gintoki expected, he was still weak for compliments and the bastard is such a smooth talker as well, it pissed Gintoki off that a person like that could draw out a response like that from Hijikata.

 

“tch”

 

“anyways! One reason im here too is to return these files to you, we won the case in osaka and i bought you mayonnaise like you requested “

 

He stared fumbling through the paper bags and Hijikata frowned at that “lets go inside the office i wanna know what happened to that case as well” he started walking and saw Gintoki looking at them, they looked at eachother for a while and Hijikata broke the contact heading towards his office followed by Kintoki who gave him a side glance as well.

 

“Who is that shit? “

 

“ah that was Kintoki he is a lawyer who we worked with a certain case 6 months ago, ever since then he had been hanging around the station to get into Hijikata - sans pants” Sougo finished his food and handed Gintoki a plate which he took, the frown still prominent on his features, that jerk that freakin jerk it made his blood boil and the urge to throw something at him was so strong.

 

“oh i see.. So your Vice chief is.. “

 

“gay? Well… I Dont know about that, he does dated women too before but no one really lasted and ive seen him getting hit by some men too, i dont really see him caring but its fun teasing him”

 

“oh.. Tch that bastard pisses me off

 

“danna dont tell me you have a crush with Hijikata-san? “

 

“what?? What the hell Sofa-kun “

 

“Sougo, anyways ill be back to my desk now and by the way danna you better move fast” he smirked and waved to Gintoki as he went to his own desk, Gintoki was left there a bit speechless wondering if sougo knew about their past relationship or if something was up. He glanced at the office and saw Hijikata and Kintoki talking, feeling pissed he left the station and back to the storage, he lost his appetite now

  
  


“... so we found solid evidences and the witness was such a great asset for the case to turn around in our favor so thats how it went” Kintoki said he was sitting in front of Hijikata’s desk as he looked at through his paper bag while Hijikata reviewed the documents on his end.

 

“i see, so i was right after all he had some involvement with the drugs trafficking here” he hummed and started going through the documents again, Kintoki looked at Hijikata with a small frown and he shook his head before placing the paperbag on his desk.

 

“still workaholic as ever, leave it for now and check out these rare mayonnaise ive got, they are made traditionally and also there are selection of different flavors that was improvised on it”

 

Hijikata’s eyes lit up and he started looking through the bag taking out each container and Kintoki watched him with a small smile. Hijikata never failed to make him feel like this, content and happy just by looking at Hijikata he never thought that after he first met him he would be attracted towards him, he was interesting, intelligent and that air of authority as well which was quite hot, and of course on the physical aspect Hijikata was a handsome man quite a head turner and had a great lean frame as well.

 

“dont keep on buying refreshments to these guys they might get used to it”

 

Kintoki chuckled and shrugged “its okay, i dont mind really.. By the way that Sakata guy how long is he gonna keep working here? “

 

Hijikata paused on sorting out his mayonnaise containers which Kintoki found odd, he never got distracted like that especially while organizing the hoard of his precious condiment. “i dont know 6 months i guess, its just a contractual job, why? “

 

“well, i dont really like him, he was rude and foul-mouthed “

 

“that.. He is” Hijikata resumed on checking his bottles while his brow rose upon agreeing with Kintoki’s statement. “but you must have said somethin that offended him, that guy can be annoying but doesn't really bad mouth people so randomly”

 

“oh? “ Kintoki’s brow rose at that, that's really odd, was he trying to take on that perm’s side? But it doesnt seem like that as well and the way he said it as if.. “you seemed fond of him, did you knew each other? Kondo-san said that he just started working a few weeks ago”

 

Hijikata frowned and looked at him, crap Kintoki’s sharp observation skills as expected from a successful and great lawyer, he was rambling again and didn't realize what he was saying, and Kintoki found a small opening on that and he was casually prying in, Hijikata knew and they both knew that this topic is only barely scratching the surface and Hijikata needed to divert it now before it gets too deep.

 

“Not really, buy normally people gets rude when they felt insulted i was only trying to understand his side”

 

“mm well police officer looks on different angles do they? “

 

“besides i knew your words had edges on it sometimes, ill talk to him then”

 

“alright, alright”

 

“you even had these limited editions” he murmured and looked at the stack, of total of 8 mayonnaise bottle that was arranged on his desk “how much is this? “

 

“you dont have to know how much, its my treat so you dont have to pay me, seeing you brightened up is quite enough for me”

 

“such a smooth talker you are”  Hijikata murmured and started to return the bottles to the paperbag and placed it on his drawer and looked at Kintoki who stood up and leaned on the table.

 

“oh thats only me telling the truth, anyways.. Ill pick you up at dinner?” he reached out and placed his hand on top of Hijikata’s who halted his writting and looked up to him.

“sure”

“good then, i wont bother you any further i know job comes first so ill wait tonight” he rubbed his thumb on the patch of skin that made Hijikata fluster a bit and he left the office picking up his coat and suitcase he bid farewell to the other men and he didnt see that Sakata anymore. He didn't know why but somehow the guy pisses him off, and he knew there was something goin on as well, judging by Hijikata’s reaction earlier but he still isnt sure, Hijikata can be transparent sometimes but other times he cant read him, cant catch up to what he was actually thinking but that can be learned later on.

 

.

.

.

 

“Thats the last box Gori! “

 

“Ah! Thank you Sakata-san! Sorry i kept you this late, dont worry this is overtime and definitely paid! “

 

“should be! Im hungry as fuck now”

 

Gintoki sighed glancing at the clock that was reading 7:47 pm, he stayed behind as he and Gori sorted some boxes that arrived earlier before his shift ended, courtesy by Matsudaira to drop his dump in their office and told them to sort the files there.

 

“im sorry! But if you want i can order take outs”

 

“nah its fine i have gluttonous kid waiting at home”

 

“oh, sure sure i wont stop you!  Good bye Yorozuya! “ he waved at Gintoki as he went to the kitchenette and passed on Hijikata’s office and was surprised when the door opened and Hijikata was out, wearing his coat and carrying his bag with him. “Toshi! You are going home?! Thats a miracle its still early! “

 

“uh yeah, Kintoki asked me out for dinner, cant say no after he provided refreshments here”

 

“oooohhh” Kondo smirked and leaned closer “so how was it really? Did you guys already hooked up? “

 

“Ko-Kondo-san that's not it!” Hijikata fumbled as he flushed and pushed the other male away “i dont have that in my mind right now so dont.. “ he sighed.

 

“i was just joking Toshi, but you wont really consider dating him? “

 

“i dont know.. By the way where is G.. I mean the Yorozuya? “

 

“oh, he went home i was about to buy him dinner but he was hurrying home he said his kid is waiting at home”

 

“kid… He Had a.. Kid? “Hijikata blinked and looked at Kondo, he cant believe this

 

“yeah he did mention her to me couple of times”

 

“oh.. Uh I gotta go now Kondo-san see ya”  he waved and slowly walked towards the door, Gintoki had a child.. Well what was he expecting? Its been almost 10 years its impossible that Gintoki did not meet someone or dated someone.. If he had a kid who is the mother? Is she living with him? Are they still together? Is he married? Those questions is starting to make him dizzy.

 

“Hijikata-san are you okay? “

 

Hijikata looked up and saw Kintoki waiting for him looking a bit concern “im fine thanks”

 

They walked a few feet away from the station in silence and Kintoki broke it “i did miss you”

 

“uh huh”

 

“such a cold response” he chuckled and leaned down to kiss the Hijikata who stood still, frozen and shock as he felt the soft lips on his own, he frowned as he remembered what Kondo said earlier and was about to respond when they both heard a loud clattering on the alley beside them and Hijikata was quick to point his gun towards the dark.

 

“Who’s there!?”

 

“wait no! Its me! Just me! “ the shadow who had his hands up in the air slowly stepped out to reveal Gintoki. “dont be too jumpy officer”

 

“What the fuck are you doin there! I almost shot you!”

 

“i went back to the storage room cause i left my coat there and didnt see these trashes here and stumbled! You dont have to fire at me! “

 

Hijikata sighed and shoved his gun back to the holster “thats because you look suspicious there! Who knows what shit on earth are you up to! “

 

“im just a innocent civilian here! Ill have you arrested for threatening a civillian!”

 

“there is no such thing as that, how about you go home now “ Kintoki frowned at the interruption and looked at Gintoki with a small frown as he crossed his arms.

 

“dont butt in im not talkin to you golden boy! “

 

“oh quit your bitching! “ Hijikata hissed “go home and feed your daughter! “he stomped off, Kintoki following him, he was pissed off thoroughly pissed off and he didnt want to see Gintoki at all! What was he expecting anyways?! Everything was over! Over!

 

That's right..

  
Its all over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! Posting this update now.  
> its a bit short and I apologize for that! I will make it up to you guys later and thank you for continuing on reading my stories! I get all the motivations from you people

“Another one!”

Katsura raised a brow as Sakamoto opened a new can of beer and handed it to Gintoki that was currenty sprawled on the couch, they are having an overnight and now in Katsura’s place. Takasugi frowned as he reached out to get some peanuts and started throwing it at Gintoki’s direction.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been drinking since we arrived and you haven’t said any words yet”

“tch, are you stupid I just asked you for another can earlier, isn’t that a word?”he hissed and downed the can that Tatsuma gave him but it was short lived as Katsura took the can away and sighed.

“Okay what the hell happened? Spill it now!“

“you aren’t my mom you cant tell me what to do and not to do!” Gintoki whined and Katsura smacked his head he was sure the alcohol went straight to his brain. “What the hell!”

“Let me guess its about Hijikata-kun? Hahaha!!” Tatsuma took a big bite from his burger and Gintoki send him a hard glare which only made him too obvious as Katsura nodded.

“I see, did something happen?”

Gintoki looked at him for a moment contemplating whether to tell them or not as he recalled the events yesterday night, it was.. pissing him off so much. That bastard and how he was able to get close like that to Hijikata, also that one on the alley.

.

.

.

_“Shit I forgot my coat” Gintoki went back to the storage room to get his coat that he left, going inside he saw the brown fabric and grabbed it looking around and making sure that everything was in place he turned off the lights and closed the door, wearing his coat as he slowly made his way out, turning into the corner he froze as he saw Hijikata and Kintoki walked by and stopped in the mouth of the alley, they are talking but Gintoki cant make out the words and just stood there observing them until the blond bastard leaned closer to Hijikata and that’s where he snapped he kicked the trash can that was beside him and that surely startled the two and he just realized what he did when Hijikata was pointing his gun at his direction and that’s when he stepped out the shadow._

_“woah .. woah.. calm down its me”_

_._

_._

_._ ”Okay so Hijikata is seeing someone else now huh?” Katsura asked after Gintoki told them what happened and he rubbed his chin while glancing at the other two that was looking at him.

“Why is it such a big deal then? I thought you are ‘over’ him and ‘moved on’ “ Takasugi quoted the words using his fingers as he spoke and that made Gintoki frown even more, he was a bit lost now, he did say to them before that he was already over Hijikata and totally moved on, past is in the past blah blah.. but in reality he…

“Ahahaha! I knew thats some sort of bullshit, if that’s the case he should have been sleeping around now but he didn’t even get into a relationship after he broke up with Hijikata” Sakamoto laughed and Gintoki was just trying to stop himself from throwing the can of beer on the idiots head

“I was trying to fix my life! It had nothing to do with him!”

“oh yeah, then whats the big fuss if he was dating someone else then?” Takasugi added and shrugged

“Cause no! its not that! That.. that bastard Kintoki is.. pissing me off! So full of himself and he even insulted me that jackass!”

“so? Just admit that you are jealous and we can all agree in one thing here” Katsura added as he reached out and started to feed Elizabeth that was walking around in circles

“if it bothers you so much just go and get back with Hijikata” Sakamoto smiled and hummed to himself as if it was the best idea in the world.

Gintoki frowned at that and sighed as he shook his head “you don’t understand” he slurred and slumped his head on the table. “He hates me.. you saw it!”

“Its been almost ten years Gintoki I think that w—“

“You don’t know him like I do! That guy.. “ he sat up and looked up at the ceiling “.. that person’s trust is so hard to get, damn It took me half a month to convince him to go out with me, even longer just to ask him to be my boyfriend and was very suspicious of everything nice that im doing for him. Then the sex wa—“

“You don’t have to mention that part” Katsura raised his hand to stop GIntoki and Takasugi snorted in as he placed his beer down .

“Okay , my point is once you broke his trust its over, gone! Game over!”

“Not just his trust you broke, but his heart too” Sakamoto commented and dodged the empty can of beer that went flying at his direction.

“So see?! It might be almost 10 years but it might be just fucking yesterday for him!”

“You wont know until you try though” Katsura added and sighed “Gintoki, isn’t this meeting is fated for you and him to start over again? Or to clear things up, in the first place when you two broke up there was never a closure.” He set his can of beer on the table and looked at Gintoki. “Think about it before its too late again”

.

.

.

.

_Gintoki looked at Hijikata as he silently ate his cheesecake, munching the food like a damn squirrel, also Gintoki had found out something about Hijikata, his obsession with mayonnaise, they had been going out for 2 months now but all they did is eat, walk home and small talks. The other boy isn’t as talkative as expected so he had to come up with some random topics to have him talking, Gintoki didn’t exactly knew why he stuck with HIjikata normally he didn’t like people who plays hard to get an d he doesn’t work to much just to get their attention but Hijikata was different he knew the other was trying to get comfortable around him and observing him as well, he was being careful._

_“So Hijikata-kun, I always see you carrying your violin but I haven’t really heard you play, don’t you guys like had some recitals? Can I see you play?”_

_“uh.. I don’t really participate on that… ”_

_“why?”_

_“Im not really good at it”_

_“Eh? How so? How can you say that when you haven’t tried it yet” Gintoki frowned as he picked the strawberry on his cake and ate it. HIjikata stopped eating and was looking at his violin that was leaning on the wall near their seats_

_“They said its not good and I have no chance of joining”_

_“Who is they?”_

_“… my classmates”_

_“Why would you even listen to them!?” Gintoki said a bit frustrated as he sighed and pointed a fork at him “You should not listen to them, they aint your teacher”_

_“I cant just join, if I fucked up, I would just put a shame on the Hijikata lineage”_

_“huh? Wait, are you like the Hijikata , that family of renowned musicians? “_

_Hijikata dipped his head further and sighed “yeah”_

_“holy!...” Gintoki was a bit shocked at that, the Hijikata was known musicians, the senior was a conductor and his children are known to some of the fields, Tamegoro was a very talented Pianist.. then Gintoki realized when he encountered those jackasses that made fun of Hijikata, Tamegoro was a teacher there and Hijikata was a.. okay he got it now, that’s why Hijikata was never really mentioned on anything or being exposed to the public eyes since he was a illegitimate child._

_“Im pretty sure you are good with it” Gintoki smiled and looked at him as he finished his food , Hijikata didn’t say anything further and Gintoki felt that he probe too much into his personal life, he knew that the other isn’t really open about himself._

_“mm doubt it”_

_“lemme hear it then?” he smirked and waited for Hijikata to finish his food and he thought that Hijikata might have not heard his comment since he didn’t response immediately but after he finished chewing and sipped his ice tea he looked at Gintoki._

_“how?”_

_“how? What do you mean how? Play the thing then”_

_“where?”_

_“.. what is this a student council meeting, how, when?, what? why? Well hmm, how about on the park?”_

_“no way! That’s embarrassing there are too much people!”_

_“Then in my apartment would do”_

_“…your.. apartment?”_

_“yeah!” Gintoki smiled and waited for Hijikata to say something, he might be thinking if it would be a good idea or not and Gintoki only prayed that time for HIjikata to agree, they haven’t done anything aside from eating after school or going out during weekends and Gintoki wanted to take the next step in regards their current standing and he was hoping it could be now._

_“.. I guess so..okay”_

_._

_._

_._

Hijikata arrived at the station after his patrol ended and as he entered he was immediately bombarded by loud voices that was arguing and he frowned. Walking further he nodded at the other workers and continued his way, once he reached where the noises are coming from he saw Yamazaki on the desk and speaking with an older woman and there are two young girls, probably in high school judging from their uniform is also in the vicinity. The one with dark blue hair sat on the chair silently eating some doughnuts and upon closer inspection he realized that the girl was attending the same conservatory school that he went and that made him fown as some bitter memories appeared he looked away and saw the other red haired girl was arguing with Sougo.

“What’s going on here?”

“Vice-chief!” Yamazaki stood and made a quick salute then sat himself down and looked at the lady that was on the chair filing a report. “Kamiko-san this is Hijikata Toushirou our Vice-chief”

“Good day to you sir” the woman that was roughly around mid 40’s as Hijikata inspected smiled at him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

“What seems to be the problem ma’am?”

“Oh, you see those two girls threw a chair at my store’s glass window, it was broken and I was filing a complaint about damaging my property” She glanced at the two and Hijikata frowned as the vermillion haired girl walked towards them.

“It wasn’t our fault! Someone else threw that chair and we just happened to be there aru!! Right Nobume!?” She whipped her head to the direction of the other girl who looked at them.

“I like the doughnuts in your shop” she looked at the woman who blinked in confusion and the other girl sighed dramatically flailing her arms and then pointed at Hijikata.

“Also I would like to file a complaint about your Chihuahua here aru!” she glaced at SOugo and clicked her tongue. “This Chihuahua officer is harassing me!”

“why would I harass a pig? Im not that dirty” Sougo countered and dodged a flying fist that was aimed on his face “see? You are the violent one here.. heeelp Hijikataaaaaa- saaaaan “he draw out in annoying voice and Hijikata clicked his tongue as he grabbed the girl’s arm to calm her down.

“we need to speak with your guardian, you aren’t on the legal age yet go inside that room you two and ill get your side on this matter while Yamazaki accompany Kamiko-san, and you..” he looked at SOugo and pointed at his desk “Go do your report that was due since Tuesday, will you?”

“tch, you are no fun Hijikata-san, if ever you think that you wanted to escape your boring life call me and ill help you have fun in hell” he waved and sticked his tongue out for the vermillion haired girl to see who stomped on the interrogation room. Hijikata glanced at Yamazaki who gave him a pen and paper and also some packed cookies and followed them inside.  The room was not that big, one table and a water dispenser and three chairs, the girls sat down and while the long haired girl was behaving the other was using the swivel chair as a merry go round. He placed the cookies on the table and a glass before he removed his coat and placed it behind his chair he sat down.

“Alright, first I need some information about yourselves, so whats your name , age address and school?”

“That’s a lot aru ” Muttered the vermilion haired girl

“Imai Nobume im 18 and I live at the Blk 4 Naraku street, Kabukicho area and I attend at Mimawarigumi conservatory school, can I get some of those” she pointed at the cookies and Hijikata nodded, she immediately tore the packet and handed one to the other.

“Im Kagura Yato, I like at apt 2 I forgot the street but its in kabukicho as well on Otose’s bar but our pace is mostly called the Yorozuya” she ate the treat that was given to her before continuing “Im 16! And I go to the Kabuki High”

Hijikata wrote the details and glanced at them “okay, Kagura and Nobume .. now this is some serious stuff, the damage on that lady’s shop .. what happened?”

“Nobu-chan and I is waiting for Soyo in front of the shop, then there was this random stupid guys who started to bother us aru!”

“We didn’t really do anything until that one guy touched my leg, Kagura saw it and she slapped his hand away and they started to argue”

Kagura looked at Nobume and sighed “I can’t believe you will let that asshole touch you like that!”

“But you didn’t have to throw the chair at him”

“I have to! He pushed me back! Gin-chan said id someone hurts me I should return the favor by 10 folds!”

Hijikata massaged his temple and sighed as he wrote what the two girls just said, he looked up at Kagura and frowned, there was something odd with this kid, as if he knew someone who was like this as well, blinking he looked at his paper again and tapped his pen on the table.

“Okay then, here is what we are going to do, we will check the area, there should be a surveillance camera on the shop and we can see there how things really happened, but I need your parents name and number. Seeing as one of you is under legal age we need to call your parents about this and they can try to talk to Kamiko-san.

“I don’t have a parents but I have a guardian, Sasaki Isaburo”

“… Isaburo, like one of the head masters?”

“yeah.. you knew him?” Nobume tilted her head to the side and Hijikata shook his head as he kept on writing the phone number that Nobume said, so that bastard still teaches there huh? He had a bad relationship with Sasaki and he didn’t want to get involve with him at all!

“and you?”

“… mm.” Kagura had her pinky shoved into her noses trills as she grinned “Sakata Gintoki”

If the Sasaki was mention earlier made him a bit uncomfortable this one made him motionless as his brain started to clog, he then remembered what Kondo said about Gintoki having a kid and he looked up at Kagura that had her pinky finger dug on her nose and he wanna slap himself because it was a fucking carbon copy.

“Sakata Gintoki?”

“Yeah, are you deaf aru?” she flicked her snot somewhere and Hijikata gripped the pen tighter.

“Then why is your surname Yato?”

“its my mom, why are you asking personal questions aru?”

“im a police officer its part of my job so just answer the questions”

“I thought police only gobble up our taxes, we pay you tons give us some respect aru!” she grinned and leaned against the chair and that made Hijikata frown, this girl.. he would throw a DNA test out the window since that thing is not needed to prove that this brat is that bastard’s offspring! He wasn’t contended of existing that he had to make a copy of himself on this child! He sighed and rubbed his forehead when suddenly the door was open and Hijikata was face to face with Gintoki who was panting and leaning against the door his eyes then zoomed In Kagura.

“Gin-chan!”

“Kagura! What the hell is it this time…” Gintoki’s gaze landed on Hijikata and he walked towards Kagura and crouched down on her eye level and whispered.

“what did you say to the officer?”

“The usual”

“ugh!” Gintoki sighed and rubbed his forehead “why would you..”

“What? Aren’t that our set up aru? When I get in trouble I give your name as my dad so papi wont know”

“yes yes but this—“

Hijikata cleared his throat and Gintoki looked up to him and straighten his jacket.

“Nobume was it? Ill have Yamazaki call your guardian about this, you two can go out I need to speak to your..” he eyed Kagura then to Gintoki as he spat bitterly “..Father”

GIntoki groaned as the two girls left the room and Kagura waved at him before they went back to the lobby, Gintoki looked at Hijikata as he kept on writing on his paper then those gun metal orbs looked up at him and motioned for him to sit on the opposite chair. Gintoki slowly sat down and linked his fingers together, the silence was unbearable and Gintoki finally snapped.

“Look she aint my kid!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Hijikata frowned and looked at Gintoki before sitting up straight “alright, so your kid damaged a property, that lady over there is ther owner ill invite her in so we can all talk about this and how to settle this matter”

“Look Hijikata-kun that kid isn’t mine okay? I was just her guardian okay”

“I don’t care if you are her dad or not its not in my business but… you already had a kid when we—“

“Of course not! Do the maths are you stupid! She is too old to be my kid!”

“who knows if you are hiding a kid or if you had a spawn without your knowledge!”

“Like I said she wasn’t my kid!”

“okay fine then! Ugh.. why the hell are you so insistent on this anyways?”

Gintoki frowned and looked at him as he sighed “I just wanted to clear that up to you that’s all” he murmured “I mean ..”

“what?.. you know what nevermind” Hijikata stood up and gathered his papers and grabbed his coat, walking past to Gintoki but stopped as he felt his wrist being yanked and he stopped looking at Gintoki, he felt shivers ran on his skin, it was the first contact that they made and Hijikata froze his eyes met with Gintoki’s and the silence ensued until one finally spoke.

“Hijikata.. I—“

“Vice-chief!” Yamazaki opened the door and Hijikata immediately snatched his hand away and went out dragging Yamazaki away with him. He was thankful that he decided to barge on that time or else.. he would have been caught again by those carmine orbs, he was weak for that and he hated himself for still being swooned by it after all these years.

Gintoki sighed as he leaned on the chair he brought his hand up and looked at his palm, he can still feel the heat and feel of Hijikata’s wrist, those blue orbs still hypnotizing him, As soon as he heard that Kagura was in the Headquarters he immediately went there, he didn’t want Hijikata to think that he had been flinging himself with some woman and had a kid when he was away, he knew its not necessary but he didn’t want to give any bad impressions anymore. He also thought about what Zura said, and the look on Hijikata’s eyes earlier gave him a tiny hope that maybe he could work things out again.

.

.

.

.

“I’ll definitely take you back”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura found out a important information.  
> Gintoki was freaking out and Hijikata was shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update for this!   
> after this i might focus on some flashbacks from highschool!   
> thank you so much for the comments and kudos, i love you guys  
> Ill try to update more if i have more time! thank you!

“What’s wrong?” Kagura looked at Nobume as they started to walk back home, even though they went on different schools they had been really close friends when they both joined into a band competition, at first they didn’t like each other that much but then with Soyo’s help who had known Nobume and been friends with Kagura the three of them became close friends. Soyo attends a private school and since she was a daughter of one of the famous politicians she was thoroughly guarded so she barely had time to hang out with them.

“It’s just weird.. I think ive seen that police officer before –aru..”

“that sandy haired officer?”

“no! ew.. I don’t wanna remember his face , that other one the grumpy one”

“oh. .. that vice chief”

“yeah!”

“Now that you mention” Nobume started to go through her phone as they walked together, Kagura was skipping on the sidewalk jumping around avoiding the lines in the pavement. “.. I had a talk with Isaburo after that incident the other day, he told me something interesting”

“like?”

“That vice chief was actually a former student of our school”

“eh? Really? “

“yeah.. not just that but he was also the son and part of the Hijikata lineage” Kagura blinked as she stopped, tipping her head to the side “wait.. that’s like one of the famous family who was known in classical music?”

“yes, one of them is actually teaching at my school, Isaburo said that the vice chief was his previous student when he was just starting teaching”

“that’s a shock..”

“ah.. here it is” Nobume stopped walking and Kagura did the same and went to stand next to her as she showed her a picture on her phone “That’s Hijikata Toshiro , Isaburo said he was a great violinist but no one really acknowledges his talents, he was being kept away from the spot light since he was a illegitimate son” Kagura looked at the photo, it was indeed the vice-chief but he had a long hair that was tied up in a high pony tail, he was carrying his violin but he doesn’t look one bit happy, then suddenly Kagura gasped as she looked at Nobume.

“Ah! I remember now – aru!”

“what?”

“I knew where I saw him! “ she then smirked and took out her phone

“.. and it is way more interesting..”

.

.

.

.

 

Hijikata waved at the officer who greeted him on his way out and once he was outside the station he placed his sunglasses and lit his cigarette, his shift already ended and decided to grab something to eat but that was all forgotten when he saw that brat who was at the station a few days ago, Gintoki’s brat (that’s what he calls her) was sitting on the small bench outside the station and he frowned.

“What are you doin here?”

“oh, hello grumpy officer!” Hijikata frowned even more as he saw her stand and skipped towards his direction swaying her umbrella as she stood in front of him. “Im just waiting for Gin-chan to be finished”

“well then, don’t get in trouble” he was about to walk away when she stopped him.

“I just wanna ask something –aru”

“what?”

“You… You are Gin-chan’s ex boyfriend right?”

“…. W-what?!” Hijikata was beyond shocked that he froze and just looked at the girl that had a amused smile.

“I said, you are Gin-chan’s ex boyfr—ng!” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence because Hijikata already had his palm pressed on her mouth as a officer passed them and nodded at Hijikata before going inside the station and Hijikata frowned removing his hand from her mouth she smirked.

“How about talking about this over a cup of ice cream over there, yes?”

A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he glanced at the small ice cream stall in front of their station

.

.

.

.

 

_-1 year ago_

_-certain apartment at Kabukichou_

_“Gin-chaaaan.. I cant kill this boss aru..”_

_“who do you have on team?”_

_“… mmi have yuki-onna and Ubume also Yama usagi aru..”_

_“put zashiki on it so you can have more orbs and use their third skill” Kagura frowned as he looked back at Gintoki that was on the kitchen preparing their food, she was slumped on the sofa playing Onmyoji on his phone and she was starting to get pissed off since she cant defeat this boss for almost 30 minutes now. “This is so tiring, your phone is also laggy”_

_“oi! Don’t criticize my phone! Go play on your own phone!”_

_“It’s charging, yes?” she rolled her eyes and exited the game and started fiddling on his phone, she started taking pictures of herself and went to check it on the gallery but something caught her eyes , there was a folder with ‘HS’ name on it and she opened it, she saw some photos of Gintoki when he was younger, she assumed it was highschool photos, Zura was there too and Takasugi also Sakamoto, majority of the photos were the four of them, on stage, in the school, or night outs. She pressed one photo where the four of them was on stage._

_“Gin-chan.. you have a band before?”_

_“Yeah, I told you that before” Gintoki answered and Kagura shrugged._

_“I thought you are lying, cause lead singers are always popular, yes”_

_“oi! I was popular before!” Kagura chuckled as she kept scrolling but she saw another folder on the bottom and tapped on it, mostly were photos of instrument._

_“SO you have a lot of girlfriends before?” she asked and looked at the photos until she saw another folder and opened it._

_“well.. kinda.. its just random flings”_

_“You cant fling now Gin-chan cause women flings you now.. literally, flings you outside their doorsteps”_

_“Gin-san’s charms still works!” Kagura hummed as she saw the content of the folder, it was majority a photo of someone she didn’t know, mostly are stolen shots , but some of them indicates that whoever this person was is someone special to Gintoki, some of their photos he had his arms around her shoulder, or kissing her cheek._

_“You don’t have someone you gotten serious with, yes?”_

_“uhm.. girlfriends.. girlfriends.. my longest probably was with Tsukuyo” Kagura frowned, she saw that Tsukuyo before when she had a job request for Gintoki and clearly it was not her on this photo._

_“no one else?”_

_“not that I know of.. by the way why are you suddenly aksing me these questions huh? Is someone trying to ask you out?! You should take them here first and ill evaluate him”_

_“How about someone with black long hair and pretty blue eyes?”_

_“what?” GIntoki walked towards her and Kagura sat up showed the phone to Gintoki_

_“This girl, you look serious with her though, you have a lot of stolen shots too.. creep”_

_“What the hell are you doing?!” he snatched his phone away and looked at the photo of him and Hijikata and he frowned, he pocketed his phone “its not nice to go through other people’s private folders oi” he sat next to her reaching for the remote control and turned the TV on, Kagura sat next to him._

_“So who is she, yes?”_

_"first of all ..its not a she it’s a he”_

_“That was a guy?! He could pass as a flat chested girl” she murmured and GIntoki chuckled_

_“He gets that all the time”_

_“ohh that’s why you said Tsukuyo was your longest ex girlfriend cause this one is a ex boyfriend, yes?”_

_“Why are you interested with my past relationships now huh?” He leaned against the sofa as Kagura grabbed the remote from him and started to go through the channels._

_“Nothing im just curious since I don’t see you going out with anyone , yes? You still like him?”_

_“… well…”_

_“why did you guys break up?”_

_“I did something bad, I was young and stupid with my decisions, so you.. when it comes to relationship like this make sure you think wisely, also introduce it to me!”_

_“Ew.. you are being a doting dad again, yes?” Kagura shuddered and GIntoki flailed in front of her explaining that he was just trying to be a better guardian for her, though she still wondered why they broke up, they seemed so happy in the photos and clearly Gintoki still had feelings for whoever that person was_

.

.

.

 

-Present Time

-Kuri’s ice cream shop

 

“So what do you want?” Kagura looked at Hijikata as she started to eat the chocolate ice cream he got for her, they are currently sitting on one of the small table and chair, she looked at Hijikata and shrugged.

“I just wanna know what kind of person you are, yes?”

“Why is that?”

“Cause, Gin-chan seems to like you a lot” Hijikata blinked as he looked at her continuously eat as if she didn’t say anything that was un usual, how come she was even comfortable of discussing this wit him? He frowned at that and then scoffed “yeah, right” he murmured and leaned against his chair , there is no way that asshole does, he never did in the first place, he was just good in manipulating people and Hijikata happened to fall into his charms which was a big mistake. “Whatever it is, its all In the past and I don’t want to associate with him again”

“So you aren’t planning to get back with him? By the way im not his daughter, ill clear that up. Im too pretty to be having his genes, yes?” He chuckled at hearing the last part but cleared his throat again

“No, I don’t see any reason why should I”

“Well he still like you, I mean you don’t keep photos of your ex after ten years stored in the deepest folder of your phone”

“huh..”

“That’s how I found out about you” Hijikata looked at her and blinked as he felt his phone vibrated he flipped it open to see a text message from Kintoki.

 _[im almost at the station, are you busy today?_ ]

He looked at Kagura who seemed to be enjoying her ice cream and he started to type his response.

_[yeah, im here at the ice cream stall in front of the station]_

“Kagura!”

Both he and Kagura looked back to see Gintoki across the street waving at her and jogged towards their direction, he looked panicked and was muttering under his breath.

“Gin-chan!”

“What are you doing?!” he hissed and looked at Hijikata , he tried to fix his clothes and glanced at Kagura, he was shocked to see them talking, the moment he got out of the station he saw them on the ice cream stall and he knew something was up so he immediately dash before Kagura can say anything, it would be too dangerous and embarrassing.

“Sorry, is she bothering you?”

“No, its fine” Hijikata replied and looked at him, he also stood up and paid for the ice cream which Gintoki immediately grab his arm.

“No, ill pay for it” He handed a few bill to the vendor and HIjikata saw how his wallet was almost empty and he frowned, but didn’t say anything as he let him pay for it.

“Thanks, for that.. um well we are heading out to that store to fix her window”

“alright”

“so .. yeah haha, this brat is really troublesome “ he scratched his head and looked at HIjikata who seemed to be not interested on what he was saying, they are standing there and the air was really awkward between them, he was about to ask him if he would like an ice cream but stop short when he heard someone calling Hijikata behind him.

“Hijikata-san”

Gintoki and Kagura looked back to see Kintoki walk towards them and stood beside Hijikata, he was carrying a plastic container that looked like a take out in a expensive restaurant, Hijikata nodded at him and glanced at the container.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s a take out from Daichi’s restaurant, we had a meeting there earlier and the food is great that’s a dish with a special mixture of mayonnaise sauce and I thought it would be nice if you can try it..” he explained and handed to Hijikata the container which he eagerly inspected, Gintoki watched the exchange and if there is something that Hijikata cant say no too, its food.. good food specially with mayonnaise involved with it. Kintoki finally noticed their presence and blinked pointing at him “Oh, you from the station, that rude Sakata in the station” He smiled at him and Gintoki wanted to bash his head on the pavement.

“yeah, that’s me good you remembered me”

“well yes of course, you left quite an impression to me, after all treating someone so rudely the experience will definitely be memorable” 

“I wont be rude if you weren’t such a sass”

“oh im sa—“

“Let’s go Kin, I wanna have some coffee” Hijikata muttered and glanced at Gintoki and Kagura before they started walking away., Gintoki looked at them talking as they walked out of the place and he frowned, that bastard his blood really boils whenever he sees him .

“tsk.. tsk.. low chance for you Gin-chan”

“What?! hey we are going to talk! What are you doing there talking to him like that?” They started walking and Kagura shoved her bag to Gintoki who carried it some protest, he sighed as they walked towards the train station.

“I just wanna know what kind of person he was.. also I told him im too pretty to be your kid” Kagura shivered just thinking about it and she gave Gintoki a nasty look before skipping around the pavement, Gintoki rolled his eyes on that and sighed, now at least kagura cleared up to him that he was not her father.

“And Gin-chan, is that blond guy your new rival now? Frankly you don’t stand a chance”

“Oi! Aren’t you supposed to be supporting me huh?!”

“Im being frank Ginc-chan, one he looks decent, did you see his clothes? Now look at your clothes”

“Just so you know this shirt is expensive!”

“Two years ago, yes?” She smirked in defeat when Gintoki flushed red in embarrassment as she continued “two, he is rich! Also looks smart plus a straight hair!”

“ugh! Why do you have to count everything that I don’t have, how about looks? I definitely looked better than him!” he sighed and looked back, he cant see them anymore and he frowned at that

“You think I should still …”

“You idiot! Gin-chan! He may have money, brains and straight hair but he had something that you don’t have!” Kagura looked determined as she grabbed his collar and shook him furiously “you already knew what he is like! Meaning you can definitely find a way to make him happy again!” Gintoki looked at her and blinked as he looked down, she got a point, Kintoki is just barely scratching the surface, he didn’t know that much about him, while he.. he knew HIjikata like no one else does, his body language , his mannerism, every little thing that he does, its been almost 10 years so there might be some changes but still… he looked at Kagura who really looked determined which made him curious.

“Why are you so much into this?”

“… I had a bet with Nobu-chan, that you and him will get together” she smiled.

“you! You aren’t helping me from the goodness of your heart! You are putting me in a bet!”

“Just go and get back together with him so I can get my cash, yes?!”

“You brat!”

Gintoki sighed as he saw Kagura running away from him and he looked at his phone, he still didn’t delete those photos, he tried but he cant.. he still wanna treasure it whatever that was left on that messed up relationship..  it was his fault, he was so stupid.. if he could only bring back the things he said and did but there is no such thing, the only thing he could do now is to try hard, to start over again and to see that beautiful smile that Hijikata seemed to forgot how to do anymore .

“Im sorry..”

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So.. _all this time … you are just .. playing around with my feelings?”_

_“… yeah”_

_._

_._

_._

 

“Im sorry..”


End file.
